


A Moment Of Fractured Time

by freetodream5



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Always a girl, F/M, Implied Mike Smith/Shane Doan, Masturbation, Other, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rule 63, Spoilers in the Notes, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 14:51:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5932300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freetodream5/pseuds/freetodream5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a room full of frozen faces,<br/>and a moment of fractured time,<br/>we eclipse in a conversation,<br/>as the words, they pass us by.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Moment Of Fractured Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cinderlily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderlily/gifts), [sly_fck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sly_fck/gifts), [LuciFern](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciFern/gifts).



> Not related to The Adventures of Librarian Shane as A) Mike is a girl in this fic (hence rule 63) and B) Shane is playing hockey in this fic
> 
> Thanks to the usual suspects for the SPAG etc. My wife for the title. Alex Deleon for writing Intoxicated. 
> 
> Title comes from Intoxicated by The Cab. 
> 
> Spoilery Tags in the End Notes if you want to know why it's tagged the way it's tagged

Mike double-checked and triple checked the lock to her hotel room before even pulling the small bag she’d brought with her out of the closet. The game had been intense and she’d worked her ass off. They’d eked out a win against an important division rival, which had left her keyed up. She was horny as fuck and considering she hadn't had sex in about a month she was gonna have to make things work in her hotel room.

Having a single afforded her all the privacy she needed and though she rarely brought toys along with her (there were horror stories), this roadie was longer than normal (thanks NFL) and she knew she was gonna have to use some of the things that she brought with her. Fingering herself hadn’t done the job and it wasn’t like she could go hit a teammate up to help her out.

Well she could.

But she wouldn’t.

Things between her and Shane had been weird since the summer and Mike wasn’t going to push. She valued her friendship with her captain more than anything that could possibly be romantic between them. Shane had not pulled away after their aborted...whatever, but Mike could tell something had changed. So she left it. The ball was in Shane’s court if they kept moving forward, and in the meantime, Mike had perfected the art of getting herself off without the aid of another person.

Pulling the comforter back on her bed, Mike set the items she’d pulled from her bag on the table next to it and crawled in. She’d packed her favorite toy, a black vibrator that reached her in all the right places without making her feel like she was going to break her wrist. The lube was her favorite (and anyone that says women don’t use lube, seriously needed their heads examined) and expensive, but well worth it. She’d grabbed one of her cuffs too, wondering if she should at least cuff one hand. It was a soft and buttery feeling tanned leather that had also been expensive, and she’d hardly used them except at home.

Mike was flexible enough to be able to get herself off even being half restrained. But she also knew they had a game tomorrow and she didn’t want to have to explain any weird bruises the next day to trainers or nosy teammates. Mike sighed at set it further aside, content with just her toy for now.

She adjusted herself and the pillows behind her, placing one under her ass as well. Finally comfortable she started off slow. She caressed her hands down her body, starting at her breasts and working her way down her taut body. Nothing more than caressing, starting slow, and building up. She wanted to feel everything she was going to do instead a quick wham, bam, and thank you ma’am.

She shivered as she drew her hands back up and spent some time caressing her breasts. They were a good size, not too big, but not overly small. They’d been a pain, as she’d grown up, grown into playing hockey. Finding pads that would fit without crushing them had been fun. She’d hated them as a teenager, but now, as she tweaked a nipple and arched reflexively at the sensation that went down her spine, she loved her breasts. She played with them a few minutes longer, feeling her arousal grow with each pinch and pull. Mike idly thought of other hands doing this, of a mouth closing around and sucking and had to pull her hands away. Breathing deep to get herself back under control, she splayed her hands on her torso and slowly moved them down her body.

Spreading her legs she let one of her hands dip low, finding her labia and parting it with her index finger, finding her clit. She brushed it gently and felt herself flinch at the sensation. While her breasts had been her nemesis until her early adulthood, Mike loved her clit. She loved the fact that she didn’t always have to have something inside her to get her off. She definitely could just spend time fingering her clit, getting so close to the edge before backing off. She had done that last night, in a vain hope that she would calm down.

Mike added her middle finger and rubbed and circled the nub, occasionally dipping down past it to dip her fingers inside her cunt. She used her free hand to grab at her left leg and open herself up a little bit more. Dipping her fingers in again, she clenched around her fingers and arched up a little. The tension in her spine was sending shivers and signals to her brain that made her gasp out a little louder than she’d planned. She removed her fingers and went back and circled her clit a couple more times before pulling away and grabbing for the lube.

Mike dribbled a generous amount on her fingers before closing the lid and setting it beside her. She carefully moved her fingers back down around her clit before slipping them back inside. Crooking her fingers just right, Mike grasped at her leg with her free hand as she bucked up. She rubbed at her g-spot once more before pulling her fingers out and grabbing for her vibrator and the lube.

Her hands were shaky as she coated the toy generously. Using the vibrator to close the lid on the lube, Mike let the bottle drop to the bed so she could use her free hand to grab at one of her legs. She squirmed a little on the bed, trying to adjust herself as the pillows had shifted a little in her movements. Finally satisfied she held the toy in her right hand and spread her legs, grabbing at her left leg with her left hand.

She trailed the vibrator down from the lips of her labia, down until she could feel her opening. Moving her left hand from her leg, she used her fingers to help guide the vibrator into her tight hole. Mike pressed in slowly, allowing her body to adjust, inch by inch. She moved her left hand up a little to flick at her clit and shuddered at the dual sensation. Finally after one more slow push the toy was seated inside her. Mike felt full, the girth of the toy stretching her just enough that she knew she’d feel it in the morning.

Mike let herself adjust and after a few minutes she slowly pulled the vibrator out just a little before moving it back in. She did this a few more times before sliding her thumb up to the power button. The buzzing sounded loud in her ears, but she knew that was because she was so keyed up. She moved her thumb up to the other control and pressed it three times, arching as the vibrator got to the setting she wanted. The pulsing sensation was just enough that it rattled her deep inside. Mike couldn’t help the loud moan that escaped as she jerked the toy up.

Pretty soon Mike was lost in making the vibrator get her off. She dug her legs into the bed, arching into the motions of her hand and the vibrator inside. She was thankful for the hockey flexibility that was helping bring her closer to the edge. The rise and fall of her arousal was creeping closer and Mike let herself fall deep. She moved her left hand up into her folds and flicked her clit. She didn’t scream, but it was close, and kept flicking it in time with the thrusts of her right hand until suddenly she keened loudly, her orgasm rushing up her spine and making her black out for a moment.

Mike let her legs drop to the bed; her limbs limp with the endorphins of her release. Numbly she keyed off the vibrator before letting it slide out of herself. She was panting as hard as if she’d just made a bunch of saves in a short period of time. Mike felt sweaty, used, and amazing. The tightness that she’d felt before she got started wasn’t there. She let her hands wander as she continued to shake in the aftershocks of her orgasm, occasionally flicking a nipple or circling her clit.

Mike let herself luxuriate in the feeling until the chill of her hotel room forced her to sit up so she could start cleaning up.

She looked across the room to the chair she’d moved earlier that night when she’d got back.

Shane was visibly hard, his cock tenting his pants. He was grasping the sides of the chair, and his breathing was definitely labored.

Mike let herself lean back on her elbows and spread her legs a little. She knew she was a mess. She didn’t care.

“Ready?” She asked, her voice rough and scratchy.

 

Shane could only nod. Mike smirked at him.

“Strip.”

Shane stood on what Mike could see were very shaky legs. He made quick work of divesting himself of the dress shirt and slacks he’d been wearing when he’d come to her door earlier. She’d been pleased to find that he was willing to do whatever she said, considering those earlier thoughts of the ball being in Shane’s court, considering their starting something, he very much cared what Mike wanted.

So she’d told him to sit. And watch. And wait.

And most importantly, not come.

Though the front of his underwear was very clearly wet from precome, he had most definitely not come. Shane divested himself of those and stood before the foot of the hotel bed naked. Mike let herself look and appreciate for a moment. Then she smirked and lifted a hand out to him.

Shane took the invitation for what it was and climbed onto the bed. Mike spread her legs and let him settle between them as she leaned back. She could feel his cock against her stomach and grinned up at him.

“Thank you, for showing me that,” Shane whispered to her, the first words he’d uttered since knocking on her door. Mike smiled up at him and ran her hands up and down his strong back.

“Well, I’m all about mutually assured pleasure. But seeing as how I wasn’t sure what was gonna happen between us when you showed up, I wanted to make sure I still got what I wanted out of tonight-with or without you,” Mike explained.

 

It sounded pithy, and maybe a little mean.

 

But she really truly had no idea where Shane’s head was. Keeping her at arm's-length in non-team terms since returning from the summer had confused her. But she’d been determined to not let things get weird between them.

“I’d only meant to come congratulate you on tonight. Maybe talk to you about how I’ve been feeling and about what I’d been thinking since last summer. I just...I don’t want to ruin this,” Shane explained.

 

Despite the fact that they were both naked, and Shane was very clearly hard, and on top of her, Mike didn’t feel like Shane was going to force any kind of issue. It was truly intimate. A Captain and his Goalie talking. Yeah, there was an orgasm before this, but still. Mike sighed deeply.

“I don’t want to ruin anything. Only enhance it. We already have great chemistry. I just...the radio silence kind of hurt. I thought I’d already ruined it,” Mike whispered back.

Shane shook his head and cupped Mike’s cheek. She leaned into it before looking him in the eyes.

“I thought I’d ruined it. It’s why I hadn’t wanted to say anything. When you came back and everything was ’ _normal_ ’,” Mike snort-giggled at the obvious air quotes around the use of the word normal. Shane flashed his gut-tightening grin and continued on. “I went with the status quo. But I hated it. So I’d come up here tonight to see if we could maybe start over. Or continue on, or something.”

Mike turned her head a little and kissed Shane’s hand before lifting up her own hand to run her fingers through Shane’s hair.

“I’d like that very much. At least we know we can act normal without the team knowing, right?” Mike grinned up at him. Shane shook his head.

“Olli and Bøeds basically told me to get my shit together or they were gonna lock us in a training room back at GRA.”

Mike felt her face heat and closed her eyes. _Well shit_ , she thought. A light press of lips to her forehead made her open them again and she stared into Shane’s brown eyes.

“We weren’t fooling anyone, were we?” Mike offered.

“Nope.” Mike heaved as sigh and pulled Shane down fully on top of her, hugging him tightly. Her equilibrium shifted as she felt Shane roll them until they were on the other side of the king size bed. She grinned down at him as he opened his legs to accommodate her. She propped up on her arms on his chest and stared.

“Well, Mr. Doan, this has been the most strangely intimate and bizarre conversation I’ve ever had with you.”

“I’d have to agree.” Shane smiled back and Mike felt her gut tighten at his stupid, crooked smile. She leaned down and covered his lips with her own, wanting to taste him instead of remembering the ghost of the kiss they’d shared months ago. It went from chaste to intense pretty quickly until Mike had to move away to breathe. Shane’s cock, which had gone down a little as they talked, was starting to show interest again and Mike found she wanted to feel this man inside her.

Sure they hadn’t quite worked everything out.

(Like how Shane was OK with watching her fuck herself and Mike wondered how far she could take that.)

(And Shane suddenly deciding _tonight_ to make his move.)

But Mike felt that whatever was going to continue between them, they could work out together.

She leaned down into his space again and nipped at his lips with her teeth. Shane’s hands squeezed her tightly, pulling her closer and rocking up into her.

“I’d really like my captain to score another goal tonight. What do you say?” Mike knew it was cheesy but she didn’t care. Shane’s resounding laugh told her all she needed to know.

And in the morning, when she woke up with Shane curled around her, hands possessively on her stomach and her breast, Mike knew that whatever came next would be worth it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Mike actually masturbates/fucks herself while Shane watches. 
> 
> You just don't realize Shane is there until after that fact.


End file.
